Lucas and CJ series
The Lucas and CJ Series are usually released in a Olympicotic (that is not a real word) date. There are copied off the Mario and Sonic series. There are 3 games. The games are developed by Paramount, and they are published by Brandon's Games. These games were never released in Japan since CJ the polar bear didn't exist in Japan, or did he? Lucas and CJ at the Olympic Games This is the first game where Lucas and CJ joined up together! That is so good, I'm gonna explode! It has 26 characters, 12 LC characters and 14 CJ characters. The characters are *Lucas *Geo Guy *Dr. Beanson *Little Girl *Dakota *Little Guy *Master Shake *Gree Guy *CJ the Polar Bear *Sweetheart the Monkey *Bongo the Monkey *Tiger Woods (Alberkirky) the Bear *Ninja Bear *Red Ninja Bear *Yellow Ninja Bear *Blue Bear *Unknown Bear Unlockable Characters: *Past CJ (from Idiot in Time) How to unlock: Play as CJ in the Relay race and win *Black Ninja Bear How to unlock: Play as Alberkirky in the Juvelin and win *Unknown Ninja Bear How to unlock: Play as Alberkirky or Black Ninja Bear in the Relay Race and win *My Guy (My's World) How to unlock: Win as any character in the Table Tennis *Greeny Michael and Red Stickman How to unlock: Beat your ghost (geddit?) opponment in Table Tennis. You didn't know there was ghost replays did you? *Future CJ How to unlock: Beat your ghost opponment in Relay Race *Future Alberkirky How to unlock: Beat your ghost opponment in Juvelin *Gray Ninja Bear How to unlock: Unlock every character The games are Athletics Track *'100m Dash|100m' *'400m' *'400m Hurdles' Field *'Long Jump' *'Triple Jump' *'Javelin Throw' *'Hammer Throw' Aquatics *'100m Freestyle' *'10m Platform' Gymnastics *'Trampoline' *'Vault' Table Tennis *'Singles' Shooting *'Skeet' Archery *'Archery' Cycling *'Pursuit' Fencing *'Individual Epée' Dream Events *'Dream Race (Blue Sky Island)' *'Dream Basketball' *'Dream Canoe' *'Dream Boxing' *'Dream Table Tennis' *'Dream Fencing' *'Dream Shooting' *'Dream Long Jump' Lucas and CJ at the Olympic Winter Games Lucas, Geo Guy, Dr. Beanson, CJ, Alberkirky, Ninja Bear and all the others are back for more sports! All your favorite characters are in the Vancouver 2010 Winter Games! Same favorite characters with brand new Winter sports! They have the same characters as in their last game, so you knew that? Well there are some new events! Olympic Events *'Alpine Skiing' - Downhill *'Alpine Skiing' - Giant Slalom *'Ski Jumping' - Individual Large Hill *'Ski Jumping' - Team Large Hill *'Freestyle Skiing' - Moguls *'Freestyle Skiing' - Ski Cross *'Snowboard' - Halfpipe *'Snowboard' - Snowboard Cross *'Speed Skating' - Speed Skating 500m *'Speed Skating' - Short Track *'Speed Skating' - Short Track Relay *'Figure Skating' *'Bobsleigh' - Skeleton *'Bobsleigh' *'Ice Hockey' *'Curling' Dream Events *'Dream Alpine' - Individual *'Dream Alpine' - Team *'Dream Ski Jumping' - Individual *'Dream Ski Jumping' - Team *'Dream Ski Cross' - Individual *'Dream Ski Cross' - Team *'Dream Snowboard Cross' - Individual *'Dream Snowboard Cross' - Team *'Dream Short Track' *'Dream Figure Skating' *'Dream Bobsleigh' *'Dream Ice Hockey' *'Dream Curling' *'Dream Snowball Fight' *'Dream Gliding' - Individual *'Dream Gliding' - Team Lucas and CJ at the London 2012 Olympic Games bmcj199 wasn't updated anymore in 2 years but the Lucas and CJ series didn't quit! Lucas and CJ Compete once again with the same characters in the London 2012 Olympic Games! Brandon's Games didn't quit! There was the same good old characters with brand new games! *Athletics **100m Sprint **110m Hurdles **4x100m Relay **Long Jump **Hammer Throw **Discus Throw **Javelin Throw *Gymnastics **Uneven Bars **Trampoline **Rhythmic Ribbon *Aquatics **100m Freestyle **Synchronised Swimming *Canoeing **Canoe Sprint 1000m *Equestrian **Show Jumping *Badminton *Beach Volleyball *Table Tennis - Singles *Football/Soccer *Shooting - Pistol *Fencing - Epée *Tracking Cycling - Team Pursuit *Dream Events **Dream Long Jump **Dream Rafting **Dream Discus **Dream Uneven Bars **Dream Hurdles **Dream Equestrian **Dream Sprint **Dream Trampoline **Dream Spacewalk **Dream Fencing *London Party Mode Trivia *This is the first time Brandon's Games joined with Paramount *This is the first CJ series to be rated E instead of T or E10+ *This contains voice clips Reception The Daily Blah rated the series 93% and Reception Verdictinator rated the games 10/10. Category:Video games Category:Luke City Wiki